callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Dot Sight
A is a type of gun sight (a sub type of reflex sight) that specifically uses a red light emitting diode (LED) at the focus of a curved mirror, producing a red spot reticle as a precise aiming point. In gameplay, it is depicted as what is called an "open sight", similar to a miniature Heads Up Display. It appears as an attachment in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Singleplayer In the campaign, Red Dot Sights seen are on the G36C, the standard M4A1, the silenced M4A1 SOPMOD, and the P90-SD. There are two types of Red Dot Sights: the scope-like Tasco Red Dot unique to the M4A1 and G36C, and the open Multiplayer type, available on the M4A1 SOPMOD and P90-SD. Multiplayer In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Red Dot Sight is available for all weapons except sniper rifles, pistols, and the MP44 assault rifle. When selected as a weapon attachment, the red dot sight replaces the weapon's iron sights. In multiplayer, the Red Dot Sight is obtained by completing the first marksman challenge (killing 25 enemy players in total with the specified weapon) of any Assault Rifle, Submachine Gun, Light Machine Gun, or Shotgun. The Red Dot Sight is popular because it allows full peripheral vision and is clearer and easier to use than iron sights. However, the Red Dot Sight does not actually increase the weapon's accuracy. reddotsp_4.png|The Red Dot Sight in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare single player, mounted onto a G36C. reddotmp_4.png|The Red Dot Sight in the Call of Duty 4 multiplayer, mounted onto an MP5. reddotironsp_4.png|Looking down the single player Red Dot Sight. M14 Red Dot Sight mw.png|A M14 with a Red Dot Sight equipped. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Red Dot Sight has some changes. The new model is square, smaller, less obtrusive, and allows for a better peripheral view. For the most part, it is similar to the Red Dot Sight in Call of Duty 4. Some weapons now have their own unique Red Dot Sights. The TAR-21 uses the MARS Sight and the F2000 also uses its own red dot sight. All Red Dot Sights, except for the F2000's, are disabled when an EMP is deployed. Getting 60 kills while aiming down the red dot sight unlocks the Holographic Sight for primary weapons. For primary weapons, it takes 25 kills to unlock but for secondary weapons, it only takes 10 kills. TAR-21 Variant The MARS Sight, also referred to as the "TAR-21 Red Dot Sight", this variant of the RDS is different mainly because of appearance. It looks somewhat similar to a Holographic Sight, but otherwise works the same as a regular RDS. In the Singleplayer Campaign and in Special Ops, several TAR-21's are fitted with the standard RDS. However, this is not possible in Multiplayer. F2000 Variant Also referred to as the "F2000 Scope" or the "F2000 Red Dot Sight", it is the replacement for the standard RDS on the F2000 . It is similar in appearance to the Call of Duty 4 campaign's M4A1 (not including the M4A1 SOPMOD) and G36C Red Dot Sight, but is thicker and appears as a long scope. The sight is blurry, and somewhat difficult to use at range because of this. Interestingly, it is not disabled during an EMP. In the Campaign missions "No Russian" and "Loose Ends" an F2000 with a regular Red Dot Sight can be found. L86_LSW_Red_Dot_6.jpg|The Red Dot Sight in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, mounted on a L86 LSW RDS_6.png|Looking down the Red Dot Sight in Modern Warfare 2 F2000 RDS MW2.png|F2000 with its unique Red Dot Sight. F2000rdsiron_6.png|Aiming down the F2000's Scope TAR-21 MARS MW2.png|The TAR-21's unique RDS Call of Duty: Black Ops The Red Dot Sight returns in Black Ops, seen mounted on the Commando in the multiplayer teaser trailer. Unlike the Red Dot seen in previous games, this one has a different design, being rounder and more flush with the weapon. The AK-47 and its derivatives in-game, the AK-74u and RPK, use the Kobra EKP-1S-03M red dot that was designed for the AK frame. The player can customize the color and shape of the reticle along with the lens color. There are 7 reticle colors and 6 lens colors. Customization :For more information, see Reticle and Lens Customization. Each custom shape costs . Including the default dot, there are 40 different shapes. The color of the reticule can also be changed for , with the possible lens colors being green, blue, purple, teal, yellow, red and orange. On the Wii, however, Red Dot Sights and Reflex Sights cannot be customized. Gallery Smileydotsight.png|Aiming down the red smiley sight. RDS.jpg|A normal Red Dot Sight mounted on a RPK. Spectre M4 Blue Dot.png|A normal Blue Dot Sight mounted on a Spectre. Spectre 7.png|A Red Dot Sight seen mounted on a Spectre. Unknownsth.jpg|A Dot Sight with a Blue Cross-hair instead of a Red Dot (A feature in Create-A-Class 2.0). Blue Sight.png|Blue cross sight. Yellow.png|Yellow Circle with Dot AK-74u red dot sight.jpg|Red Dot sight mount on an AK-74u File:ELITE_Red_Dot_Sight.png|The Red Dot Sight seen from Call of Duty ELITE Reticles Image18.jpg|Circle Within a Circle reticle seen from C.a.C2 Image17.jpg|Burst reticle seen from C.a.C2 Image16.jpg|Bones reticle seen from C.a.C2 Image15.jpg|Arrows with dot reticle seen from C.a.C2 Image14.jpg|Arrows Vertical reticle seen from C.a.C2 Image12.jpg|Arrows horizontal reticle seen from C.a.C2 Image11.jpg|Smiley face reticle seen from C.a.C2 Image10.jpg|Hollow circle reticle seen from C.a.C2 Image9.jpg|Lines with Dot reticle seen from C.a.C2 Image8.jpg|Semi circles reticle seen from C.a.C2 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Red Dot Sight once again reappears in Modern Warfare 3. It was first seen mounted on a suppressed MP5 in the E3 reveal for Modern Warfare 3. It looks identical to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare variant. It was also spotted on an enemy AK-74u during the E3 reveal, and on an AK-47 in the mission Black Tuesday. It was also seen on several weapons in the Special Ops trailer. The player has the ability to customize the reticle after leveling the gun; the alternate reticules are the same of the ones for the ACOG and Holographic Sight. In Multiplayer, Assault Rifles, SMGs, and LMGs unlock the Red Dot Sight at Weapon Level 2. Shotguns unlock it at Weapon Level 12, and Machine Pistols unlock it at Weapon Level 7. The Red Dot Sight will give a 1.35x zoom when aiming though it. Survival Mode The Red Dot Sight is available in Survival Mode ''and costs $750. It is cheaper than the Holographic Sight while serving the same purpose. It is available at level 7. Gallery CM901 Village.png|CM901 with a red dot sight. Screen_shot_2011-08-11_at_1.51.51_PM.png|''Call of Duty 4 style Red Dot Sight as it appears in Modern Warfare 3. Snímek_obrazovky-1.png|Dropped AK-74u with mounted Red Dot Sight in Modern Warfare 3. Screen shot 2011-11-09 at 8.12.59 PM.png|Looking down the sights of a Call of Duty 4-type red dot sight on a Mk. 14. Behind the scenes During the Survival trailer, it appeared that there were two types of Red Dot Sights; one similar to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare version and one similar to the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 version. In the final game, however, only the Call of Duty 4 variant appears Survival Mode Screenshot 41.png|The ACR 6.8 with a MW2 style RDS. Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In Call of Duty 4, the Red Dot Sight reduces the AK-47's minimum damage from 40-30 to 40-20. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *All RDS in Modern Warfare: Mobilized are misaligned, the true hit point being slightly higher than the Red Dot itself. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the zoom of the RDS (and other optics) varies by weapon in singleplayer, but is the same for all weapons in multiplayer. *The FAL's and M93 Raffica's red dot sights are slightly off. The shots land below and to the right of the dot. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The RPK, AK47, and AK74u use a different, bigger and less rounded Red Dot Sight of Soviet origin. *On the Wii version of Call of Duty: Black Ops, the color or shape of the reticule cannot be changed. Category:Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Attachments